


Be a freak like me too

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Bucky should have been embarrassed, being caught masturbating by his best friend, but he was so turned on--so close to finishing--he didn’t stop his movements, just returned to his leisure pace from before. With a heavy-lidded gaze, he smirked and then licked his lips. Moaning slightly as he gripped the base of his cock, he said, “Stevie, you’re home early. That’s a surprise.”Or: Bucky gets caught masturbating by Steve and decides to continue.





	Be a freak like me too

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby, if you wanna leave, come to California, be a freak like me, too"
> 
> Title from "Freak" by Lana Del Rey
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

Bucky needed to get his goddamn pants off as soon as physically possible. He walked through the front door to his shitty, run-down apartment and locked it behind him. Shucking off his jacket and throwing it over an armchair, he toed off his shoes. By the time he got to the bedroom, he was achingly hard in his trousers. He had no fucking clue what was going on with his body, but he needed to get off and badly.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” he muttered under his breath, sitting on a rickety bed. He didn’t have time to take off all his clothing, so he settled for his pants and underwear after abandoning his work to unbutton his shirt, leaving it on halfway. Tossing his head back, he groaned at the contact of his hand wrapping around his cock. “Shit….”

His mind wandered; he couldn’t help it.  _ Always comes to this _ , he thought to himself. Flashes of his roommate, and best friend, Steve, appeared behind his eyelids. God, Steve was so fucking pretty. He was all angles. His clavicles protruded along with his ribs and spine. Cheekbones were sharp enough to cause some serious damage. His petite frame shouldn’t have turned Bucky on so much, but it did. The way Steve’s hips jutted out and how he looked so damn edible. Bucky wanted to make him moan and scream.

Moving his fist up and down over his member, fantasies flooded into his thoughts. Steve getting on his knees for Bucky, falling in between his legs, wrapping those plump and pink lips around his dick, bending over for him, arching up when Bucky made him cum.

He would be embarrassed to admit it, but sometimes he heard Steve touching himself when he thought Bucky was asleep. The whimpers that came from across the room late at night drove Bucky insane. It was probably the best sound he’d ever heard, with the exception of the noises Steve made as he finishes. Bucky wished he could pull those sounds out of Steve instead of listening in secret, like a creep.

When he rubbed his thumb over his slit, leaking with precum, he sighed, “Fuck….”

He kept up his slow, torturous pace. Sure, he was totally horny, but he also wanted to make it last and make it feel as good as possible. But the logical part of his mind knew he didn’t have a lot of time before Steve got home from work. The clock told him he had another half hour if Steve was going to be on time (which never happened). More likely, Steve would be home in forty-five minutes. He glided along the underside of his head, right at the seam, causing him to bite his lip in order to stifle his moan. The walls were thin, and he didn’t want to disturb his neighbors if they were home (though he doubted it because it wasn’t a normal shift change time; Bucky managed to get off early by kissing up to his boss).

Growing impatient with arousal burning in his stomach, he picked up his speed. Grunting and the sound of skin-on-skin filled the still air. “Oh, Christ….”

As his breathing became ragged, he didn’t hear the lock on the front door turn nor the footsteps that approached him. He was so fucking close--

Steve opened the door, and said, “Hey, Buck, I--” The rest of his sentence was cut off at the sight of his roommate touching himself, choking on his tongue.

Bucky should have been embarrassed, being caught masturbating by his best friend, but he was so turned on--so close to finishing--he didn’t stop his movements, just returned to his leisure pace from before. With a heavy-lidded gaze, he smirked and then licked his lips. Moaning slightly as he gripped the base of his cock, he said, “Stevie, you’re home early. That’s a surprise.”

Steve blushed a beautiful shade of pink; it crept down his cheeks and neck, past where a little of his chest was exposed above the shirt he wore. His eyes were trained on Bucky, never leaving his form, looking at the way his friend’s hand moved. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Bucky’s ever witnessed. Did he have an exhibition kink? It seemed like the answer to that question was ‘yes.’ A groan escaped his throat; he couldn’t help it. The way Steve’s eyes darkened made a shudder run through Bucky’s spine.

“What--what’re you doing, Buck?” Steve’s voice was hoarse. It was strained, much like the half-hard dick in his pants. He swallowed and it looked like a difficult task.

“Just havin’ a bit of fun, Stevie,” replied Bucky innocently. Twisting his wrist around on the upstrokes, he scrunched his eyes shut with a low sound that started from deep within his chest. “I’ve been in need of a release with all the tension I’ve built up the past few days.”

Until then, neither of them had walked in on the other during sex or masturbation. Despite that, Bucky didn’t want to stop, so he didn’t. If Steve was uncomfortable, he would have left by now. Or said something with his smart mouth. But he just stood there, watching.

“Y-Yeah?”

Bucky hummed his reply, starting to go a bit faster. He decided to throw all caution to the wind, seeing that his friend wasn’t going anywhere and seemed to be intrigued by the show he was putting on. “Yeah, after seein’ you in those damned pants last Friday? Christ, I wanted t’fuck you right there in the diner. So damn pretty.”

Then Steve whimpered, honest to God  _ whimpered _ . Barely above a whisper, he said, “Please….”

Moaning once again, Bucky picked up his speed to an unrelenting one. “Bet you’d like me to touch you, huh? Rather have my hand on your cock instead? How does that sound, babydoll?”

A high pitched whine fell past Steve’s gorgeous, full lips. He began palming himself through his slacks without taking his eyes off his roommate.

“You like it when I call you ‘babydoll?’” He received a bashful nod. “Go on, take it out, babydoll. Take it out and touch yourself for me… wanna see you.”

Steve did as he was told, which was a first. Unbuttoning and unzipping his bottoms, he pulled his boxers down far enough so his member would spring out. Bucky’s look of surprise couldn’t have been contained, even if his life depended on it. Steve was huge compared to his body’s size. Bucky wasn’t sure if he should be jealous or if he should ask Steve to fuck him into the next week.

With a surge of confidence, Steve gave him a grin and took his hard-on in hand. “Like what you see, Buck?”

Biting his lip, Bucky gave a small nod. The burning in his lower abdomen a clear sign of his impending orgasm, he swiped his thumb over the head of his dick with a shiver. He panted out, “You…. No idea what you do to me, Stevie….”

The cocky smirk grew, and Steve’s movements quickened to match his roommate’s. In a low, deep voice, he said, “Tell me, then.”

For the first time in a while, Bucky’s skin flushed with embarrassment. He had to regain his composure before he could continue. “I--I think ‘bout you all the time….” Steve made an affirmative noise, urging him to go on. “And all the ways you could fuck me, have me screamin’ your name….”

“Like what?”

Blushing further, he rolled his hips up to increase the wonderful, sinful friction. “Bent over--on my hands and knees--or… or layin’ on my back….” He tried to contain his sounds, but he struggled. “Ah--maybe gettin’ in between your legs….”

Steve growled at the suggestion. It was such a fucking hot, guttural noise it had Bucky coming with a barely suppressed moan. His whole body convulsed on the bed, throwing his head back in surprise.

His mind foggy as hell, he almost didn’t hear Steve mutter, “Holy sh--Bucky--”

Opening his eyes just in time, he watched his friend spill into his hand with his face contorted in pleasure. He groaned the same way he did late at night; however, Bucky had never actually gotten to see how he looked when he came. And Bucky thought it was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever been blessed to witness.

“Goddamn, Steve,” he breathed, chest still heaving slightly. Steve reverted back to his shy self, blushing like crazy.

They sat in stunned silence for quite some time, just staring at each other. Then, Steve piped up, “So--uhm--what… what now?”

Bucky didn’t have an answer.


End file.
